Traditionally, cellular communication networks have been designed to establish wireless communication links between mobile devices and fixed communication infrastructure components (such as base stations or access points) that serve users in a wide or local geographic range. However, a wireless network can also be implemented to utilize only device-to-device (D2D) communication links without a need for fixed infrastructure components. This type of network is typically referred to as an ad-hoc network. A hybrid communication network can support devices that connect both to fixed infrastructure components and to other D2D-enabled devices. While end user devices such as smartphones may be envisioned for D2D communication networks, a vehicular communication network, such as vehicle to everything (V2X) may be supported by a communication protocol where vehicles exchange control and data information between other vehicles (vehicle to vehicle (V2V)) or other infrastructure (vehicle to infrastructure (V2I)) and end-user devices (vehicle to pedestrian (V2P)). Multiple types of communication links may be supported by nodes providing V2X communication in a network, and utilizing the same or different protocols and systems.